hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Adele Rain - Approved
* Name - Adele Marie Carolyn Rain * Family - Hanna Rain (mother) Joseph Rain (father) * Age - 16 * Hair Colour - Picture to Come * Eye Colour - Picture to Come * District - Three (because three just happens to lie on the area of my state :D) * Statistics - Str:5 Luck:5 Int:5 Skill:7 Cha:3 * Personality - Quiet. Only speaks when spoken to. Shy, but immensely intelligent. In fear of being reaped unprepared, studies strategies, previous Games, etc. regularly. Cold on the outside, warm inside. Makes friends slowly. She has based a few years of her childhood on studying for the Hunger Games. Therefore, she has a variety of skills that might help her in the Arena, including persuasion and, when necessary, seduction. * History - Adele's parents are both mechanics in Three. Naturally, she's grown up with vast knowledge of electronics and machines. But since Three specializes in electronics, no one ever needed Adele's parents for work. She led a pretty average life for a person in Three. Get up, have some berries for breakfast (and if it was a good day), or some bread and meat. Work on that new contraption you've made highly detailed blueprints for. Have some tea and bread for dinner. It went on like this for twelve years, until Adele's first Reaping. Her parents were shot for not taking her immediately to the Square, trying to hide her. After spinning a wild but believable tale about wanting to go to the Reaping, for her first shot at participating in the "Noble" Hunger Games, but her parents didn't want her to go. After close inspection, Adele was spared. But during the same day, she was Reaped. Almost immediately, her friend Fiona volunteered and was later killed in the initial bloodbath in the Arena. It was a rough few weeks, and what made it worse was that for the time of Fiona's Games, Adele was sent to live with Fiona's family. After seeing the hardships Adele was struggling to overcome, Fiona's brother gave Adele some metal scraps to work with. A day later, she had made a light-up giant wrench. Adele sent it to the Mayor of Three. Before the messenger came, Fiona's brother attached a note about the maker of the wrench and the hardships she was struggling to overcome. The Mayor was interested in Adele. Believed she could do great things. So, he sent a letter back to Adele about letting her live in his mansion for a few weeks to see what she could do. Adele eagerly accepted. She now lives with flamm's char (i've approved that with him) but rarely bothers him. * How Many Characters You Have - This'll be number TWOOO. * Whether or Not You Want to Be a Tribute - Sure. --[[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 22:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Include the stats, please. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 22:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If those stats are OP, just tell me. *Not used to stats XP* --[[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 22:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Approved :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 22:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Approved